A Buncha White Chicks Sittin' Around Talkin'
'''A Buncha White Chicks Sittin' Around Talkin' '''is the 25th episode of the fourth season and 96th overall. Will, Grace, Jack and Karen make an agreement to each of them do what they've always wanted to do. The episode ends with cliffhangers regarding the lives of the main cast which they deal with during the season finale. Synopsis A recently widowed neighbor gives Will a bottle of wine and advises him to "make your own special occasion". All four friends share desires that they want to accomplish before it is too late. What Will and Grace want to do After Grace shares that she wants to run the marathon, Will tells him that what he actually wants is to have a child with her. Will and Grace visit a therapist regarding his confession where she admits that although she might be ready to have a baby, she is not sure if she wants to have it with Will because she still dreams for a traditional family. As they argue back and forth in front of the therapist, they realize that even though they have "a million reasons" not to do it, they still want to. What Jack wants to do Jack wishes to perform on a Broadway play so he auditions at a local theater. While at first he is able to convince the casting directors to give him a chance, Jack soon realizes how terrible his acting is and decides to give up then and there. He whispers how everyone keeps telling him he is not actually good and now he is "done... with all of this" as he gets off the stage. What Karen wants to do Karen wants to have a conjugal visit with Stanley who was imprisoned 8 months prior. As she prepares herself, Karen gets a call from her husband and finds out that he had used his library time to do insider trading and as a consequence has forfeited his conjugal visit privileges and will be in jail longer than expected. Karen is disappointed and upset at her husband, telling him how she had been hoping for their lives to start over once he gets out of jail. Karen tells him she does not think she can "do this anymore" and leaves. Cast Main Cast * Eric McCormack (Will Truman) * Debra Messing (Grace Adler) * Sean Hayes (Jack McFarland) * Megan Mullally (Karen Walker) Notes * Will mentions Mrs. Friedman giving him a bottle of wine. She appeared earlier that season during the episode Star-Spangled Banter. * Will mentions Grace's reaction when he and his friend Claire were supposed to have a baby in Seeds of Discontent. * When Will enumerates Grace's recent boyfriends, he mentions Mark and "Six-Toe". Grace dates Mark in Three's a Crowd, Six Is a Freak Show and finds out he has six toes, so Will may well be referring to the same guy. Cultural references * Grace accuses Will of being anti-Semitic when she compares her to a silverfish, which she claims is from "Silverberg", a popular Jewish last name in the US; and gefilte fish, a traditional Jewish dish. * Jack switches the genders of renowned British thespians "Sir" Judi Dench and "Dame" Ian McKellen. * Will says Grace treats his sperm like Florida State, a known party school where she is sure to be admitted when no one else would. Media Quotes Category:Episodes Category:Season 4